Vindictive Impulses
by Ryukotsusei
Summary: IYYYH Some days it's just better if you stayed in bed. Of course, if Kagome followed that philosophy there's no telling what all she'd miss out on. HieiKagomeKurama Oneshot. COMPLETE


**Title: ****Vindictive Impulses****  
Pairing: Hiei/Kagome Higurashi/Kurama  
**Rating: R  
Spoilers: None

Theme: 006. Videotapes

**Warnings: Mentions of Yaoi, nothing graphic.  
**Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to Takahashi Rumiko and Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi. I make no claims of ownership to either series, nor do I make any profit off of this fan fiction.

Summary: Some days it's just better if you stayed in bed. Of course, if Kagome followed that philosophy there's no telling what all she'd miss out on. Edited, full lemon version can be found at AFF, Fhaven and Mediaminer.

"So for this one we're going with the glacier blue for the background color and then highlighting the borders along the graphics with sea foam green?" Kagome asked as she laid the color tiles next to each other on the black poster board they'd placed upon the table and surveyed it critically. Personally she thought the colors went beautifully together but they weren't exactly the eye catching images she'd imagined when she'd been given the task of designing the brochures for the company. Unfortunately Mr. Ito had insisted he wanted a laid back design and refused to listen to any of her suggestions. Now the deadline was tomorrow and she was sitting at a table with Shuichi going over the final choices with him. A definite decision had to be made before she could print up the final copies and present them to their boss in the morning.

"I believe so, between this and the other four layouts you've put together I'm quite certain that at least one of them will be to his liking. Any one of them fulfills what he asked for, so this should please him well," Kurama replied as he began stacking the papers together, making sure to keep them in order so it wouldn't make things more difficult for the girl later when she went home. The sheer amount of stress she'd been under with the effort to put a presentation together that would please their overbearing boss was commendable. More than once he'd offered his help but Kagome had declined, saying he had enough of his own work to handle without adding to the burden. Only once she'd done most of the work had the girl requested his opinion which he had given without hesitation.

Hiei nearly snorted from his station, perched on the kitchen counter where he'd been watching with disinterest. While he didn't mind that the girl had come over to their house for Kurama's advice he personally thought they were both wasting their time. Nothing could make that irritating fool happy and it was pointless to try. The apparition arched a brow when the two of them turned to look at him, "I think you have your boss confused with someone else Kurama, weren't you the one who was saying he goes out of his way to piss people off?"

A sigh nearly escaped Kagome at hearing the apparition's words since she had to admit that the guy had a point. More than once she'd thought the very same thing, she just hadn't said anything to anyone about it. Kurama looked at her in question and she gave him the smallest of smiles for reassurance. Not for the first time Kagome was surprised at how relaxed she felt around these two and that in itself had given her pause on more than one occasion. From the start she'd known they were demons since her senses went on full alert to the demonic auras they gave off but since that day she'd dismissed any threat they posed. It wasn't as if she still had the jewel anyway, it had been destroyed in the final battle with Naraku and they seemed comfortable in their life. Eliminating one human priestess wasn't likely to be high on their priorities. Still, there were secrets they had that made her wonder from time to time, like name that Hiei had given her co-worker. It had left her slightly confused but eventually she had passed it off as a nickname.

Seeing that slight smile had Kurama relaxing again and answering Hiei's question, "Well yes, but we can hope that perhaps this time things will be different." On several occasions even Kurama had come close to saying screw it and resigning from his position at the company. It was only because he had an outrageous house payment to contend with every month that kept him from doing so. The pay was better than most places of employment were willing to offer and it was no surprise that he was good at his job. Short of giving up his human life and returning to the Makai there was no way he could afford to leave Mr. Ito's employment just yet. Kagome was in similar circumstances he knew, although hers were family related and far more stressful. She had taken on the job to help cover the medical bills that had piled up before her grandfather's death. It wasn't a mandatory job by any means but it made the girl feel a bit better that she could take some of the burden off of her mother.

That little statement tore a bitter laugh from Kagome's throat, "Ha! I'll just be happy if he doesn't go off on another one of his tangents. It was almost impossible for me to get the next two days off in the first place but I have to return to Tokyo. My mother came down with pneumonia and hasn't been able to go to work for the past month. Then a representative from the hospital came by threatening to put a lean on the shrine if a payment isn't made by three tomorrow. The bastard didn't even want to give me time to do that. It was only when I threatened to quit that he agreed." As much as Kagome needed the job her family would always come first. There was no way she would allow any more stress to be put on her mother at this point in time so if it meant hopping a train to go make a payment in person she'd do so.

Kurama merely nodded, knowing that she'd be cutting it terribly close with that sort of deadline to maintain. The presentation had to be on Mr. Ito's desk tomorrow morning but the man wouldn't be in until after nine that day. Leaving it with his secretary wasn't acceptable either since he wanted it hand delivered. Taking into account travel time to the train station and then the journey to Tokyo she'd be lucky if she made it to her appointment by the appointed time. Kurama slid the papers back over to the girl who took them gratefully and picked up her purse.

"I should be going, I still have to pack tonight even if it's only for one night. Thanks for the help Shuichi, I hope you both have a good evening," Kagome said quietly after shouldering her purse. The last thing she wanted to do was make either of them uncomfortable by speaking of her private affairs. There was nothing that either of them could do and there was no point of mentioning it any further. As she turned to go she offered up a smile to Hiei who merely nodded his head in acknowledgment. The man never did say much though she couldn't say his company was unpleasant to be in. It wasn't hard to see that he cared for the kitsune who was now standing to show her out.

Sensing her growing discomfort with the conversation, Kurama didn't bother to try and convince her to stay any longer. Instead he escorted her to the door, stopping only once they reached the door. "Good luck tomorrow Kagome, be sure to get some sleep tonight," Kurama said gently before opening the door for her. Instead of speaking she merely nodded and stepped outside but still he didn't move from his place as he watched her head down towards her car. Sympathy came easily for this particular woman, there was no doubting that she was devoted to her family to go to such lengths for them. It reminded him quite a bit of Hiei, although that's where the similarities between the two of them ended. Feeling the apparition step up beside him, Kurama turned to look at Hiei and a smirk of amusement crossed his features when he saw the way the hybrid's eyes were glued to her backside. Apparently he wasn't the only one who found the girl attractive although it was doubtful that an interest would ever be expressed. So far as everyone at the office knew, Kurama was involved in a committed relationship and perfectly happy. Aside from the occasional looks of disappointment from the female population, he'd been left alone for the most part. There was no reason to think that Kagome could become interested in either one of them much less both at the same time.

Only once Kagome had started her car and was driving away did the two of them turn from the door and close it. As expected Hiei was already heading towards the bedroom, peeling off his shirt as he walked down the hallway. Personally Kurama didn't blame Hiei for being aroused after staring at her, the girl had legs that most women would kill for. It was a pity that he rarely saw her outside of work, if circumstances were different it would have been easy to find out if perhaps she was interested in either of them. As it stood though he was fine with the way things were now even if their circumstances never changed. Hiei was damned near insatiable as it was, even he wasn't certain if he'd be able to keep up with two lovers should she ever say yes.

_**-The Next Morning-**_

It was the sun pouring through the open curtains that woke Kagome up, her blue eyes blinking blearily while she tried to focus on the silent alarm clock. When the numbers continually flashed twelve o'clock at her Kagome swore and jumped out of bed, all exhaustion forgotten. Sometime in the night the power had to have gone out, killing the alarm. Based on the way the sun was shining outside it had to be close to ten o'clock which meant she was screwed. There wasn't even time for her to take a shower so instead she scrambled for the dresser and yanked out the first thing that came to hand which happened to be a pair of shorts. Frantically she threw them on while making her way over to the closet and searching for a decent shirt to wear.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Kagome moaned as she flipped through the hangers. Silk blouses passed by unnoticed since she wasn't technically working for the day. Besides, sitting for hours on a train in something so delicate was just asking for the garment to get ruined. Besides, she'd miss the train for certain if she had to take the time to dress in a business suit and do her hair as company policy demanded. Finally her hand landed on a nice button up blouse with short sleeves. As quickly as she could she peeled off her nightshirt and donned the garment, buttoning it with lighting speed while she then rushed into the bathroom. A brush found its way into her hand and she began working through her hair, wincing as she pulled through a particularly painful knot.

Although she was severely limited on time Kagome had managed to make herself presentable enough for the meeting she had in that afternoon. Tossing the brush down she rushed out of the room and grabbed her purse, stopping only to make sure that the check was in her wallet. As she made her way to the door Kagome cursed again when she realized she was about to leave without the presentation for Mr. Ito. Backtracking back to the living room she picked up the folder and ran for the door, pausing to slide on her sandals just before stepping outside.

"I'm going to be so late. The Gods must be laughing at me!" Kagome said as she glared furiously at the sky, certain that there was someone watching over her and orchestrating how to screw her life up further. The only thing that made her feel the slightest bit relieved was that her boss wasn't likely to say much to her when she turned the folder in. As long as it was in his hands before she left the old man should be happy and let her go without a problem. Both her purse and the presentation were tossed onto the passenger seat as she slid into the car and started it. Thankfully the office was only ten minutes from her house or there would be no question she'd be missing the train. Knowing if she hurried she might still have a chance to make it, she took off with a muttered prayer.

Thankfully the traffic lights cooperated with her, deeming it unnecessary to make her any later than she already was. As she pulled into the company parking lot, she continued to thank whichever God it had been watching over her as she found a parking spot that wasn't going to make her run for the building. Shutting the car off she snatched up the folder and her purse once more, taking a moment to look in the mirror and make sure that she didn't look like a complete mess. Satisfied that she wouldn't send anyone running for cover, Kagome stepped out and began making her way towards the employee entrance.

The silence in the office was nearly deafening but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. Conversation wasn't permitted during work hours believing it interfered with productivity. A few people waved to her as she walked through the hallway before quickly turning back to their work, though she couldn't help but grin at Shuichi's wide eyed stare and then the wink of encouragement he gave her. Coming to a stop at Mr. Ito's door Kagome couldn't help but feel she was about to walk into the lion's den. Knocking firmly on it she waited for him to tell her to enter before pushing the door open. "Mr. Ito, I finished the presentation just liked you asked for," Kagome said with a confidence she didn't feel and tried to ignore the way he was looking at her. Carefully she laid the folder on his desk and then stood up straight, "All five layouts are there in order, if you like something that is on one but not another they can be combined easily enough."

Mr. Ito stared at the woman who had just walked through the door with a look akin to one of horror. The folder on his desk remained ignored as his irritation began to sky rocket. It didn't matter that it was the girl's day off, certain rules were in place for a reason and she'd damned well remember that in the future if she wanted to keep her job. "Just what do you think you are doing Ms. Higurashi?" His voice was caustic as he glared at the woman standing in front of him.

Kagome stared at him in confusion for several long moments, unsure of just what he was asking. "I'm turning in the assignment like you requested sir," she replied uneasily as she frantically tried to recall if there were specific instructions he had given that she'd somehow forgotten. Unfortunately her mind kept coming up blank and the silence stretching out between them only increased her discomfort.. If nothing else her bewilderment seemed to irritate him even further much to her consternation.

"Ms. Higurashi, you know the rules of keeping your employment here," Mr. Ito said sternly as he stood and walked around the desk with his hands clasped behind his back. He never took his eyes off of her as he circled around her, his nose wrinkling in distaste. The girl always had struck him as being a bit on the irresponsible side but she had almost managed to change his mind over his first impression throughout the year that she had worked for him. Now for something like this to come out in the open brought back all those thoughts and then some. While Kagome was a hard worker, disrespecting his company would not be tolerated, it was time to set an example. Clearing his throat he turned towards the door, "Follow me."

For a moment she hesitated and then sighed heavily, "Yes sir." Dread had settled in the pit of Kagome's stomach when he had begun to talk and only intensified with each step she took. Not only was she going to be late but somehow she had managed to anger Mr. Ito, never a good way to start the day off. Reluctance made itself at home in her body as he pulled open the office door and stepped out into the hallway. Something told her that going out there was the last thing she wanted to do. However it had been a direct order and while she wasn't on the clock, he could still fire her for disobedience were she to tell him no.

What little noise had been coming from the main room stopped as soon as they walked in. All eyes trained on Mr. Ito as he cleared his throat, calling for everyone's attention, "It has been brought to my attention that some people seem to believe the rules do not apply to them. It's time I rectified this atrocious situation before it gets any worse. Let it be known here and now that the dress code is in place for a reason and applies to everyone whether they are on the clock or not." His gaze turned to Kagome who looked as if she wished to disappear into the ground, "Attire such as Ms. Higurashi has picked to wear today will not be tolerated. I never want to see such a tasteless display in my building again. If there is anyone who wants to dress in such a fashion please turn in your resignation now. I'm sure that more appropriate work can be found in a more appropriate establishment like the bar down the street. Clothing like this is more suited to those who would parade themselves on top of someone's table than a respectable business such as mine and you all would be doing well to remember this in the future." A pin drop could be heard through the room when he finished and then turned to Kagome once more. The girl was biting her lip in an effort not to cry but he felt no remorse for what he had done nor for what he was about to do, "In light of the fact that you seem to think you are special, you are hereby suspended without pay for the next two weeks. When you come back to work I expect you to be properly dressed, if not then don't bother coming back at all."

Kagome didn't even bother to look up from the spot she had been staring at as Mr. Ito walked away from her. Instead she willed her feet to move even with the tears that blurred her vision. Never had she been so humiliated in all her life, even when she traveled to the past and wore nothing except her school uniform. Some whispers might have been heard but no one had forced her to stand there while they basically called her trash. Now not only was she late for her train but she'd been suspended. With the bills coming due she didn't know how she was going to afford to pay them and the medical bills as well. She placed a hand over her mouth as she made her way for the door to stifle the sob of hurt and frustration that wanted to break free. There was no need to give the office even more to talk about while she was gone. No doubt she'd be the laughing stock of the entire company for some time to come.

Kurama had known the moment Kagome walked through the door so late that the storm must have knocked her power out in the middle of the night. It had taken out theirs as well but with Hiei sharing his bed it wasn't exactly an issue he had to worry about. The apparition rarely slept and had been awake well before the dawn, making sure he didn't oversleep. Now he cursed himself for not calling to make sure she was awake, especially knowing that she was on a tight schedule for the day. Shoving his chair back, Kurama ignored the looks of those around him as he made his way towards her. Obviously with the waves of hurt she was giving off and the tears he could see in her eyes, there was no way she was in any condition to drive at the moment. When he touched her shoulder, Kagome stiffened but still didn't look up, "Kagome, come with me. It'll be alright."

A pointed look was given to the man who worked in the cubical next to his and a nod was received in return. Now that Kurama was assured that his position was covered for a couple of minutes he steered the distraught girl into the break room and away from prying eyes. Sitting her down in the chair Kurama went over to the sink and got her a glass of water. As he made his way back to the table he pulled his handkerchief out of his pocket and handed it to her, "Don't take what he said to heart Kagome, you know none of us think of you like that." What Mr. Ito had done was completely uncalled for in his opinion. If he wanted to reprimand the girl that was one thing but to do it in front of everyone was completely out of line.

Kagome took the proffered handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes, completely at a loss for what to do. Lifting her wrist to glance at her watch, she groaned when she saw the time and realized that it would be impossible to make it now. The train station was too far away to even consider making the final boarding call. "All this.. was for nothing, I'll never make it now," she whispered brokenly. Her mother would be so upset when she found out that the appointment had been missed. It was just one more promise that she'd broken to her family, the severity of the situation continued to weigh down on her with a crushing intensity, "What am I going to do?"

"First you're going to calm down. There's no way you can leave until you do so," Kurama said as he knelt down in front of the girl and took her hands, ignoring the caress of holy energy that brushed against his own before receding. He'd known exactly what she was since the first day he had seen her. More than once he'd discussed with Hiei the possibility that she knew exactly what they were as well although neither was certain how she'd gained the knowledge. The idea seemed far fetched but some of the looks she had given them and a few misplaced words in various conversations had him convinced that she at least knew that demons existed. If his guess was correct, there was one option available to her to make sure she got to the train on time. Choosing his words carefully, Kurama decided to test the waters and see if their theory was right, "If you want I can call Hiei, he can make sure you get to the station on time but only if I'm certain you'll be okay on your own."

"Hiei? But isn't he at your place?" As Kagome looked into his eyes she saw a firm determination there, one that said the time for hiding what she was had indeed come to an end. There was only one possible way the small demon could get her there on time and it obviously wouldn't be by car. "Oh... So you know then," Kagome replied uneasily and shifted in her chair. Somehow she really wasn't surprised by the knowledge, Shuichi was brilliant. It wouldn't have been difficult for him to figure out, but why he was willing to reveal to her just what he and Hiei were she wasn't sure of.

"Indeed we do and later I wish to discuss with you just how you know of our kind but that is a talk for later. Given the circumstances I'm certain Hiei would be willing to help you catch the train," Kurama said softly although he was certain he didn't need to remind her of the quandry she'd found herself in. The problem of her suspension would have to be dealt with later though since Kurama wasn't exactly certain could be done about it at the moment. The additional problem of how to deal with Mr. Ito after this incident would have to be addressed, he might own the company but his relationships with his employees left much to be desired.

Kagome nodded her assent, knowing it was the only way possible she would make the deadline. It meant uncomfortable questions later but at the moment she doubted it could be any worse than what she'd already gone through. Now that Shuichi had taken care of one of her fears her attention wandered to everything that Mr. Ito had said and anger began to replace the hurt. _'How dare he talk about me as if I was some sort of trash! There was nothing indecent about what I wore at all!'_

It wasn't hard to see where the girl's thoughts were going with the righteous indignation that came across her face. Anger was far preferable to hurt in this instance, while he was sure Hiei would take her like he'd said Kurama didn't want to subject the apparition to her tears. There was no telling just how he'd handle that, his reactions were always so unpredictable. Just because Hiei happened to find the girl attractive didn't mean he'd treat her with the same care as he would with Yukina when she was upset. Giving Kagome a soft smile he patted her hand before pulling out his cell phone, "Don't worry Kagome, everyone here knows that Mr. Ito went too far. More than one person has said that the stick has been shoved entirely too far up his ass."

Kagome couldn't help but giggle slightly at this, she'd be surprised if anyone in the company really liked him, "He should be thankful that I don't have a boyfriend right now and I'm not as impulsive as I used to be. I could just imagine the look on his face coming in one morning to see a perfect copy of my butt on that pristine desk of his." At the look on Shuichi's face Kagome began laughing once more. Everyone was always so used to her being polite and proper, more than once she'd been told she was entirely too innocent for her own good. Few people got to see the playful side of her anymore, she was always too busy with work. There was no missing the golden flash that went through Kurama's eyes at the comment which made Kagome pause. But within moments it was gone and he merely raised an eyebrow at her in amusement.

Kurama rather liked seeing this playful side to her, though he wondered if the priestess would actually be so bold as to carry out her threat. Easily he punched in the numbers to his house before leaning forward, making sure to keep his eyes locked with hers, "I don't see the problem Kagome, the problem of not having a lover is one that is easily overcome."

His words shocked Kagome speechless for a moment and by the time she'd thought to ask him just what he meant by that Hiei had picked up on the other end of the phone. Could he have actually meant that the way it sounded or was he more suggesting that it would be simple for her to get a boyfriend? The look in his eyes had Kagome leaning towards the idea he was suggesting himself but then, what about Hiei? She wouldn't be responsible for breaking up a perfectly happy relationship, especially with a demon that could kill her before she had a chance to react. Somehow she couldn't picture Hiei as taking that possibility especially well. Patiently she waited until he got off the phone, needing clarification on just what he had meant.

"Hiei is on his way, he'll have you to the station shortly," Kurama said as he closing the phone. It was easy for him to see that by the tenseness of her shoulders that she was uncomfortable again. Obviously she hadn't been expecting him to be so forward, it was a side that few people had the opportunity to see in him. All in all it was probably a good thing that it had been him and not Hiei to speak of such things, the apparition would have been blunt and told her he'd fuck her on the desk that night if she wished it. When she turned to look at him Kurama could see the questions lurking in her eyes and patiently he waited for her to voice them.

"I appreciate what you both are doing for me, I really do. But..." Kagome's face flushed red with embarrassment. She was going to feel so stupid if she asked Shuichi if he was coming on to her and it turned out that he was just trying to be polite, making her feel better with small talk. Now the more she thought about it the more she'd wished she had kept her mouth shut. Seeing him standing their waiting patiently for her to continue didn't help matters, it only made her feel more like a cornered animal. Taking a deep breath, she pushed on, "I'm afraid I don't understand." Inside she was praying that he didn't ask her to clarify her statement. _'At least save me that much humiliation please.'_

Kurama took a deep breath and easily picked up the scent of her growing excitement. It wasn't quite that of arousal but something akin to it. Only a slight push would be needed and he knew that it could easily change. Unfortunately Kagome seemed to be quite innocent in a lot of ways although he could tell she wasn't a virgin. Most likely that had been given to Hojo last year when they tried their hand at dating. It was a regrettable loss in his opinion but not one he'd linger too hard over. If she was to express an interest in them it would have been in poor taste to take her virginity on top of the old man's desk anyway. Slowly he closed the distance between them, his blood heating with each step as her scent intensified. He came to a stop only once he'd moved directly behind her chair and leaned forward, placing his lips right by her ear, "I think you understand perfectly well Kagome, it's something Hiei and I have already discussed... many times."

That had been the last thing Kagome had been expecting him to say at that moment. _'They've talked about me already? But why?' _Did he mean it the way that it sounded with both of them being interested? Her mouth went dry at the thought. Was it a tendency of all demons to want more than one lover? Before she'd been mortified at the very thought when Inuyasha had suggested it to Miroku that he wanted to keep both her and Kikyo. Now she believed it was a trait all male demons shared if Shuichi's behavior was any indication. "The... both of you?" she stammered, unsure of what to think of that statement.

At that moment Hiei choose to come through the door and took quick stock of the situation. It wasn't hard to realize just what was going on. "And here I thought I was the impatient one," he stated blandly as he stared at his lover. Only the smallest amount of detail had been given to him over the phone about what had happened followed by a promise of a further explanation. The tenseness outside the room and the random thoughts he'd been able to pick up painted a slightly clearer picture of what had happened, causing his normal scowl to deepen even further. The fox had to be out of his mind to proposition her at this point in time. It looked as if the Priestess was about ready to jump out of her skin, only the faint scent of her arousal told him that she might be interested in whatever Kurama had propositioned her with.

Kagome didn't know whether to feel relieved or more apprehensive at the apparition's appearance. Even his gaze was turning positively predatory while he looked her up and down, his eyes lingering over her legs for several long moments. The amused chuckle coming from the redhead didn't help matters either. In hopes of avoid the possibility that things could become even more uncomfortable she, grabbed her purse and stood, "I appreciate you coming down here to help me Hiei, I don't know what I'd do without the two of you." It was the truth, somehow she doubted a hastily placed phone call pleading for them to give her one more day to make a payment would work.

"It's not trouble at all Kagome, I'm sure Hiei will have you there in plenty of time. Have a safe trip and think on what I said," Kurama gave the girl a penetrating stare to let her know just how serious he was about what he'd said. The predatory gleam in his eyes was still present although muted so as not to overwhelm her. Of course he could tell that Kagome was well aware of its presence by the slight shudder that raced through her body. It was almost a forgone conclusion what her answer would be although Kurama still wanted to hear the words. Until then he would bid his time, secure in the knowledge that she would come to them sooner or later.

Had Hiei not been enjoying how flustered Kagome was at the moment he might well have rolled his eyes at the Kitsune's antics. The point had been made, now it was up to her to decide. Pointedly he reminded her that they had places to go, "Come on, unless you'd rather not go at all. I have other things I need to be doing today besides standing here talking." Without another word he turned from the two, clearly saying follow him or be left behind. It was entirely possible for Kurama to keep this up for the rest of the day if someone didn't put an end to it. Based on the frantic looks coming from the guy who was covering for the kitsune Mr. Ito would be returning soon. Unless Kurama wanted to quit his job and look for another, he needed to get back to his desk anyway.

Kagome bid a hasty goodbye to the redhead before following the apparition out the door. More than once she'd seen just how impatient Hiei was and she wasn't about to chance losing the opportunity that Kurama had so graciously given her. The curious looks thrown at her and the small demon were ignored in favor of hurrying towards freedom but hearing her name barked out from behind her just as they reached the door had her cringing. Mr. Ito had come out of his office once again and it didn't sound like his mood hadn't changed for the better. If it were at all possible he sounded even more upset at seeing someone who was obviously not an employee walking around the office.

Hearing the old man yelling didn't concern Hiei in the least but he felt the tension in the air skyrocket. When Kagome stopped at the sound of her name being yelled he grabbed a hold of her wrist and tugged her towards the door, intent on leaving. They didn't have time for this and the last thing he wanted to deal with was an emotionally distraught woman whom he had no idea how to handle.

"Ms. Higurashi! I will not have you parading your boyfriend around my office! I thought we determined you are not exempt from company police however it looks as if I were mistaken. Turn in your badge and return the company files, I want them on my desk immediately. Your term of employment here ceases as of today," Mr. Ito growled out as he pushed his glasses higher up the bridge of his nose, glaring at the two of them. Just who in the hell did she think she was? There was no mistaking how close the young man was hovering next to her. And here he thought she'd at least have the decency to pick someone her own age instead of someone who barely looked to be the age of seventeen.

Hearing those dreaded words had Kagome paling as Hiei came to a stop next to her. But the shock at hearing those words had quickly drained away and was now being replaced by an all consuming anger. She'd had enough of being treated as if she were worthless and of being yelled at. If he wanted to fire her so be it but she wasn't going to stand there and take his crap anymore. Pulling her wrist out of the apparition's hand, she immediately opened her purse and yanked her badge out. Ignoring the curious look that Hiei was giving her, Kagome stormed up to Mr. Ito, more than fed up with his self righteous attitude. Once she was within a couple of feet of the man she flung the badge at him, smacking him in the head before he could catch it, "For your information he's not my boyfriend you jackass but even if he was I don't have to stand here and take your crap. Both you and your job can rot in hell!"

Hiei couldn't help but chuckle darkly as the girl stormed away from the old man, her face one of pure rage. Of course Mr. Ito's was nearly identical and the blubbering coming out of his mouth had become near incomprehensible. A quick glance to the break room gave him a view of Kurama who was staring at the man, his look one of cold calculation. It wasn't difficult to see that Kagome hadn't been the only one infuriated by the man's remarks. It was only a matter of time before Kurama took it upon himself to make the man pay for his words. However it wouldn't be on this day, Hiei knew that the kitsune was not that impulsive. An eyebrow arched in surprise once more when Kagome took it upon herself to grab his hand and all but pull him out the door.

"Oh the nerve of that guy!" It was entirely possible that if Mr. Ito had been a youkai he would have been purified before Kagome had stormed out. It was also lucky for him that she didn't have a bow handy at the moment, demon or not an arrow in the ass was sure to hurt like a bitch. Just the mental image gave her some small measure of satisfaction even though she knew that she could never act upon it. A sharp jerk brought her to a halt and her dark expression turned into a sheepish one as she realized she was still holding the apparition's hand. Quickly she let it go, hoping that the demon wouldn't take offense to being manhandled in such a fashion. Suddenly she felt the need to apologize, Hiei wasn't the type that generally welcomed physical contact, "Sorry about that."

Shaking his head, Hiei turned from her and went down on one knee, "Get on, it's pointless to waste time here." Concern that she'd held his hand wasn't something that he was going to dwell on. It'd be best if she got used to touching him quickly especially if she were to accept Kurama's proposal. As the girl slid onto his back with practiced ease, he had to wonder just how she'd become that familiar with being carried like this. The few times he'd had to carry others in a similar manner it's always been awkward, their hands gripping too tight or in the wrong areas while their bodies remained stiff as a board. Kagome on the other hand seemed to mold herself to his back when his hands slid beneath her legs and locking them in place. Their heights were similar enough which made things ever so much easier. Had she been much taller, such as Shizuru was, he would have been forced to carry her another way. "If you get sick at high rates of speed or with heights, now is the time to tell me," he warned her. Few humans enjoyed the high rates of speed at which he moved.

The very idea that Kagome could get sick from a piggy back ride was laughable considering all the times Inuyasha had carried her. A laugh escaped her then and she couldn't help but tease the small demon, "Do your worst." Her fingers tightened in the material of his cloak as she felt his muscles tense, "I happen to like going fast." The wicked gleam that entered the apparition's eyes nearly made her regret saying that but it was too late now.

"I'll remember you said that," Hiei replied with a smirk and he slid his hands further up her legs. It was done to both adjust his grip and enjoy the chance to feel her up for a moment. The double meaning of her words was not lost on him even if she hadn't quite meant it like that. A gasp escaped the girl when his grip tightened on her legs and he made a point to remember that particular sensitive area for later if he received the chance to explore. Before she had a chance to reprimand him for his wandering hands Hiei leapt up into one of the trees and used the branch as a springboard to the rooftop. He'd expected a shriek of fear as he fissioned from one building to another but to his surprise he got a squeal of enjoyment instead.

Kagome's suspicions that Hiei had indeed been taking it easy on her were confirmed when the scenery began to fly by in a blur. They were traveling far faster than Inuyasha had ever managed to go and for the moment Kagome devoutly wished she didn't have some place to be right now. The feel of the wind in her hair and the warm body pressed against hers were all making this into a trip that she wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon. It was over all too quickly as they arrived at the train station with more than enough time for her to find the proper terminal. As she slid off the apparition's back Kagome couldn't help but smile, "Thanks again for the help."

Never being that big on manners Hiei merely nodded in acknowledgment of her gratitude. The loud speaker came on for train number forty two bound for Tokyo which made Kagome swear and dig for her boarding pass. He watched her race off after a quick goodbye, trailing after her lazily to make sure she got on the train. Only once he was certain she was on it did Hiei depart from the station. He intended on having a long talk with Kurama once he got home, they needed to figure out just what they wanted to come from today's events and whether or not Kagome was about to become a permanent fixture in their relationship.

_**-Two Days Later-**_

It had been difficult to persuade her mother to take the money, especially after she'd heard what had happened but somehow Kagome had managed to pull it off. Even more difficult had been the task of fending off her mother's suggestion to move back to the shrine. As appealing as the idea was Kagome had gotten used to being out on her own and rather enjoyed the freedom that came with it. Still, it had been tempting to stay an extra day or so but the realization that her car was likely to be towed soon, if it hadn't been already, was a very real possibility. That was simply one more bill she couldn't possibly afford and as such she declined prolonging her visit.

Wearily she stepped off the train and she was more than ready to head home. Truthfully she had no idea just what the hell she was going to do about the money situation but at least her rent wasn't due for another two weeks and she had her severance pay coming. That would take care of things for a short time, at least until she could find another job. Shouldering her purse, Kagome contemplated calling a cab when she noticed a familiar red head standing nearby watching her._ 'How the hell did he know what time I was getting back?'_ She didn't remember discussing what time she was due to return with him.

Kurama smiled at the look of surprise that came upon the girl's face when she finally noticed him. The burning question in her mind was plain to see causing him to chuckle. It paid to have connections, especially when one of them had the ability to pry information out of the most unwilling with the Jagan eye. He waited until she'd come to stand beside him before laying a hand on her shoulder. Taking note of her stressed appearance he knew that thoughts of what was to come continued to plague her. At the moment he refrained from telling her that a decision had been made. Since she was suitable for their needs she would move in with them, assuming she was ammendable to the suggestion. It was the perfect front for Kurama's human family to get them to stop asking questions while providing them each with something they needed in particular. Of course, she'd still have to work if she wished to continue paying for her families expenses but that would all be worked out later. For now he contented himself with finding out how everything went back in Tokyo, "How was your trip?"

"Tiring, I hate riding the train but it's better than being stuck in a car for that long. I thought I was going to lose my mind when the two year old sitting next to me decided to start screaming and wouldn't calm down," she replied wearily before giving him a considering look, "I'm surprised to see you here." They started walking, Kagome easily falling in step with the taller man as they weaved through the crowded corridor. The sounds of people shouting as they looked for their terminals made her wince, couldn't they figure out where they were going without the theatrics? A hand squeezed her shoulder gently causing her to look up into sympathetic green eyes.

The question hadn't been unexpected and it only spoke of how tired Kagome was that she hadn't picked up on Hiei's presence as well. The girl had a talent of knowing just where he was coming from on most occasions which at first had thoroughly pissed the apparition off. At least it had until he'd grown accustomed to the fact and resigned himself to the idea that using stealth wouldn't work on her. Even now the hybrid was keeping a close eye on the both of them from the shadows. Now that they'd determined they wanted her it was a given that she'd be under constant surveillance. Hiei at the very least would demand nothing less and Kurama couldn't find it in himself to disagree with him. Knowing she was still waiting for an answer, Kurama turned himself away from his inner thoughts, "I knew you wouldn't have a way to get home since you came here under... non-traditional methods. I doubt you'd want to walk home after traveling that far." The explanation put her at ease so Kurama decided to carry on with the small talk, wanting to get a feel for her receptiveness towards him, "How is your family doing?"

For now Kagome was relieved that he didn't seem to be too anxious to resume the conversation they'd been having before she departed. At least while they were in public anyway she knew that she was safe from that uncomfortable topic. "Oh, they're fine. My mother didn't want me to leave and Souta's too wrapped up in his school work to take much notice of anything at the moment. Now that the shrine's taken care of for another month things can get back to normal there, at least for a little while," Kagome replied easily. How long that would be the case remained to be seen but for the moment she was trying not to worry about it too much. Right now she was just thankful that Shuichi had been so considerate and had come to pick her up. She nearly sighed with relief when they reached his car and the redhead opened the door for her. As she relaxed back against the leather seats she closed her eyes for a moment, "God I can't wait to fall into bed, I could probably sleep for a month right now."

Shutting the car door, Kurama walked around to the driver's side and got in, "Why don't you take a quick nap, I'll wake you when we get home." A slight mumble of agreement was given and as he glanced over at the girl a slight smile crossed his face. Already her breathing was getting deeper and it relieved him to know that she felt comfortable enough in his presence to let her guard down completely. The question of whether to take her home or to his place crossed his mind before he decided that she'd be more comfortable in her own bed. They didn't want to freak her out too badly to start with and give her the wrong impression. Without disturbing her further Kurama started the car and set off for her apartment knowing they were being closely followed by one silent apparition who had yet to make his presence known.

Before long the complex came into view and Kurama parked the car. As he shut off the engine he turned to wake the girl up but was stopped by Hiei opening the passenger side door. Without a word he'd lifted her out of the car, leaving Kurama to hurry up or be left behind. Ignoring the fact that it was in poor taste to go through someone's purse, he opened the small bag and pulled out a set of house keys. Already Hiei was waiting rather impatiently at the doorway, ready for it to be opened. Kurama merely raised an eyebrow at the hybrid's antics, he hadn't expected the man to go all noble on him and decide that he was the one that would take her into the apartment. When those crimson eyes narrowed in annoyance he set about unlocking the door. Who the hell knew just what Hiei was thinking at the moment.

Shifting his grip slightly Hiei ignored the questioning look he was getting. Really, sometimes even as brilliant as his lover was Kurama could be as unthinking as Yusuke. Everything they talked about hinged upon the girl's acceptance and trust of the both of them. The fact that she'd fallen asleep with Kurama driving was a good sign but that only went so far in the apparition's book. Seeing that she hadn't awoken even when he'd picked her up strengthened his belief that she'd agree to their terms even if it was after some thought. But she had to learn what she could expect from them. As he walked through the living room he took in the surroundings, noting that everything was fairly orderly and the apartment was clean. At least this solved one of their questions on what it would be like having her live with them. As he moved into her bedroom it only solidified his earlier impression. Things weren't much different in there with the exception of the bed not having been made, a testament to just how quickly she'd rushed out of the house.

Carefully so as not to wake her Hiei laid her on the bed and then turned towards Kurama who was still looking at him with an expression of amusement and confusion. Crossing his arms the apparition glared, as if daring his lover to say anything, "And you're supposed to be the considerate one, let the girl sleep Kurama. The question of if she is willing to join with us can wait until she has recovered from her trip."

"I never thought it would be you telling me to be patient but you're right. Things don't have to be decided tonight or even tomorrow for that matter," Kurama said with the slightest touch of resignation. Seeing the nod of approval he received Kurama turned and walked back into the living room and after a moment's searching he found a pen and paper, writing a quick note.

Kagome,

With how tired you seemed to be neither of us wished to wake you and it is our hope that you don't mind that we allowed you to sleep. There is much we must discuss, our offer still stands and we wish to know what your thoughts are on the matter. Please give me a call once you have thought it over and have come to a decision.

Shuichi

Leaving the note on the kitchen table, Kurama made his way back out the front door quickly followed by Hiei. Making sure the apartment was locked up and Kagome wouldn't be disturbed they made their way down to the car. Briefly he wondered how long it would take for her to call them before dismissing the question. They had both lived for centuries, a few days or even a few months wouldn't be difficult to deal with.

_**-A week later-**_

Kagome continued to pull out the note every so often so that she could stare at it. As soon as she'd seen the slip of paper her confidence had went flying through the floor. There just wasn't any denying that she knew exactly what Shuichi had meant in his letter when he said they needed to talk. The idea wasn't unappealing, far from it in fact but she wasn't into one night stands. But then she had to wonder if that's what he had in mind since he'd mentioned that they'd talked about it many times. The appeal of getting a little revenge on her former boss was great but still not enough to set herself up for being discarded so easily. Still, it was worth a shot on asking just what exactly they wanted but she wasn't about to do it over the phone. At least in person she could look into their eyes and tell if they meant it or not.

"The hell with this," Kagome said as she snatched up her purse and marched out the front door, heading down to her car. It helped that Shuichi had been nice enough to have it dropped off at her house while she had been gone although she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to know just how he'd done it without the keys. It was possible he'd had it towed there she supposed but she cringed at that thought. It would be just one more bill she had to take care of and she hated owing people money. Even as she sat behind the steering wheel Kagome felt her confidence trying to leave yet again but she remained firm in her resolve. She was determined not to chicken out this time! Quickly she started the car and began the short trip to Shuichi's house.

The first thing she noticed as she pulled up in his driveway was that his car was gone. A mixture of disappointment and relief filled her, perhaps this trip had been for nothing. At the moment though she didn't think she could work up this much courage again. Turning the car off Kagome took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was to come. Even if Shuichi wasn't home there was a good chance that Hiei was and that was just as good. The opportunity to speak with him was rare but she knew that at the very least she'd get straight answers out of him. The apparition didn't pull any punches when it came to speaking his mind.

With a confidence she certainly didn't feel Kagome stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door, knocking on it firmly. A few moments passed with her fidgeting uncomfortably before she knocked a second time. A muffled curse was heard letting her know that someone was indeed inside and coming to open the door. What she wasn't expecting to see was a very wet fire apparition who looked as if she'd interrupted his time in the shower. His normally spiked hair now laid flat on his head, softening his appearance slightly. Uneasily she fidgeted under that piercing gaze, "Umm hi... it looks like I came at a bad time, I can come back later if you want?"

"No, come inside. We'd been wondering if you were going to call or not," Hiei stated firmly and stepped out of the doorway to let her pass before shutting the door. A blush stained the girl's cheeks as she took quick glances over his wet form and he came to the conclusion they were definitely going to have to work on her shyness. Hiei gave her a considering look as he gestured for her to take a seat on the couch, "Kurama is out for the day but we can still talk. His feelings are my own and I can speak for the both of us if you have questions." It was obvious that Kagome was slightly uncomfortable with his attire or lack there of even though he was perfectly comfortable with only a towel wrapped around his waist. For now he refrained from rolling his eyes at the lengths he was going to make her feel comfortable, "Remain here for a moment."

Kagome watched him walk off, mentally kicking herself for so blatantly checking him out. Just because she'd been offered a chance to bed the both of them didn't mean she should start eying the demon like he was a piece of meat. It wasn't long before he returned, clad only in a pair of his customary black pants. His hair looked considerably drier than it had been although it still didn't stand up like normal. As he sat down on the couch across from her she couldn't help but stare at his chest, couldn't he have put a shirt on as well so she could at least think? "I'm not exactly sure where to start with this so. What exactly are you and Shuichi wanting from me?"

"To start, I think it would be best if you started calling him Kurama when we are together. You know what we are and that is who he is, though he tries to insist that Shuichi is but another aspect of himself," Hiei stated with a slightly disgusted tone. It was more than a little irritating to him when the kitsune insisted on carrying on with his human facade although he understood why it had to be done. That didn't mean he wanted to deal with it at home anymore than necessary. Seeing her nod of agreement he pressed on, "Now in answer to your question, we've both taken an interest in you. I'll be frank, if it was merely physical attraction it is unlikely Kurama would have approached you. We are quite comfortable in our relationship without adding another person in. However there are traits you carry that we can both appreciate."

Kagome was a bit surprised to hear him say that, they hadn't exactly spent an extreme amount of time in each other's company. It was more as work schedules allowed although she had gone out with Kurama a few times after work. Even then it had been strictly social. Each time she was certain Hiei had been there, that was the only way he could have possibly come to the same conclusion as Kurama had in her opinion. She just hadn't spent enough time with the apparition otherwise and more than once she'd been on the receiving end of his cutting remarks such as how she talked too much. "So you're both wanting something permanent then?" Kagome wanted to be certain of just what they were expecting of her.

A curt nod was given but Hiei was compelled to explain in more detail, "In a manner of speaking yes. Kurama's life as a human has certain needs that must be met, not the least of which is satisfying his human mother who wishes for her son to get involved in a serious relationship. As of right now she does not know of my relationship with the kitsune simply because she would not accept it. For now just the appearance of him dating would suffice, it would be between the two of you if you wanted to make it something more permanent." More than once the topic of him having kids had come up and truthfully at the moment neither of them wanted any. However Hiei knew that in the future that could very well change and they'd both been impressed with Kagome's devotion to her family. It was a definite point in her favor.

"But... wouldn't this cause problems between the two of you? I mean, don't get me wrong I like the both of you but it's not love. Why choose me?" Uncertainty was prevalent in her voice as she asked the question. Surely one miko with a ton of emotional baggage couldn't be their first possible choice when looking for a woman to meet their needs. Hiei had definitely answered her question as to whether it was a one night stand or not but she couldn't understand why they were looking to her.

Hiei shrugged the question off easily, it had been something they had discussed in depth when the topic had first come to light after the fourth time she'd come over to the house. Of course, they'd been watching her longer than that but the apparition was willing to bet his hiroseki stone that she already knew that. "Change always brings problems to a certain extent but they are not insurmountable. As I said you have qualities we both can appreciate, your loyalty is one of them as well as the fact you easily accepted our relationship. Your knowledge of youkai only strengthened our belief that you were the right choice."

The wariness was returning as Kagome listened to him speak. Normally he wasn't so forthcoming when he talked. She'd learned long ago that he preferred to allow Kurama to handle things that needed in depth discussion. One thing was bugging her though and that was the fact that he kept referring to Kurama's needs while making no mention of his own. Somehow she doubted the apparition would go along with something so unconventional just to keep up appearances. Kagome gave him a shrewd look, "What's in this for you?"

A smirk crossed his face then as he shifted on the couch making himself more comfortable. This was the question he'd been waiting for, knowing that with her bluntness it wouldn't take long for Kagome to get it out into the open. Gazing at her with heavily lidded eyes he answered it just as bluntly, "Even though Kurama is a demon, his body is still human and as such he has certain limitations. To put it simply I can fuck him into the mattress and leave him exhausted while my body demands more. You would be relieving part of that burden for him. Kurama is a skilled lover but even his stamina is not unlimited. My motivations are purely physical at this point in time. Whether or not that changes in the future remains to be seen." Based on her expression Hiei knew that he'd shocked her though she hadn't gotten up screaming yet which he took as a good sign so he continued, "Both of us are also well aware of your situation, especially considering what just happened over the past couple of days. You would be provided with a place to live and most of your expenses taken care of, the exception being the medical bills."

"I see. This is a lot to consider, I'm afraid I cannot give you an answer right away," Kagome replied quietly, hoping that he would understand her need to think about it. This was a difficult choice for her to make, especially considering the circumstances she'd recently found herself in. The morals she'd been raised with demanded that she turn the offer down without a second thought because it was nothing more than a business arrangement. However the side that insisted she do anything she could to make sure her family didn't suffer knew this would be the answer to all of her problems.

"We expected as much and are in no rush to push you for a decision," Even as Hiei spoke the words his impatient side was protesting firmly. But he knew that if he were to force an answer from her now it wouldn't be the one that they wanted. "Kurama will return after eight tonight if you wish to speak with him," he said calmly. It was pointless to ask if she'd prefer to stay until the kitsune returned since she was already standing in preparation to leave. Hiei stood as well, seeing her to the door even though he had no intentions of allowing her to leave alone.

"I'll call later then, my answer will be ready by tonight," Kagome said with a slight smile before heading out the door, hearing it shut softly behind her. As she made her way to the car she never noticed the now fully clothed apparition emerging quickly before taking to the shadows. Knowing she had a lot to think about she climbed in the car and debated about just where to go. Home really didn't sound appealing since it was such a nice day out. After all she had plenty of time coming up to sit and stare at the walls until she found another job. The thought of the park sounded appealing, with luck there wouldn't be too many people there at this time of day.

With a destination in mind Kagome started the car and pulled out of the drive way. Surprisingly enough the traffic was light since it was the weekend but she wasn't about to complain. After a few minutes and three traffic lights later the park came into view and for a moment Kagome wished she'd stopped off at the grocery store for a loaf of bread for the birds. As usual the ducks were milling around looking for hand outs while the pigeons wandered in around the larger birds stealing what scraps they could. Getting out of the car, Kagome began to walk the path, grinning slightly when she noticed she was being followed, "I don't have anything for you guys to eat today."

"That's okay, I brought enough that we can both feed them if you like."

Kagome turned to her left, slightly startled by the voice that popped out of nowhere. Really, she had to be spacing out entirely too much if she couldn't notice when someone came to stand next to her. No wonder the birds had wandered up to her so easily, they knew there was an easy handout nearby. "Geez, you nearly scared me half to death. What are you doing here?"

Clear brown eyes sparkled with amusement, clearly enjoying that Kagome was so easily caught off guard, "It's easy to do that I've noticed but to answer your question I usually come here on the weekends. It's a good way to take a break from the office but you know how it goes. Personally I think you got out at the right time, Mr. Ito's been on the war path since you walked out. Even the slightest infraction has people being written up or fired. Three people quit just yesterday, it's gotten that bad."

"Somehow I'm not surprised, we all knew it was coming I guess I was just the one to set the match to the fuse," Kagome said with a sigh and accepted the bread that was being handed to her. One of the drakes grabbed a hold of her pants leg and tugged on it in an effort to get her attention causing her to laugh, "Thanks Aiko, I think they're hungry. Damn you're a greedy little brat, give me a minute!" There wasn't any anger in her voice as she addressed the impatient bird who for the moment looked only slightly mollified by her words.

Aiko knelt down beside the girl and began handing out bread, mindful of the beaks that were more than willing to take fingers at the same time, "They're always hungry, I'm surprised they're even able to walk with how much they get fed here. Don't bite!" Snatching her hand back from the feathered menace before her that tried to nip once more, Aiko turned her attention to another duck, wrinkling her nose as the breeze shifted and brought the decidedly smelly odor of bird to her. Carefully she asked a question that had been bothering her for the past couple of days, "So who was with you the other day? You know, the guy in black who Ito accused you of bringing. I don't think I've ever seen him before."

"Oh, that's Hiei. He's a... good friend," Kagome replied with a wry grin. While that didn't quite cover just what the apparition was it was the best answer she could come up with at the moment. It wasn't like she could just go explaining to her friend that he was a demon who'd decided he liked the way she looked or that his boyfriend had taken an active interest in her as well. The image of shock and dismay that was sure to follow had Kagome shaking her head, no some things were definitely left better unsaid.

Hearing that the man was only a friend brought a smile to Aiko's face. When Ito had accused Kagome of bringing her boyfriend around her heart had nearly stopped. The girl had never mentioned having a serious relationship, nor had she seen any indication when she'd met Kagome outside of work. Granted, they'd only been out a few times and then it was always with a couple of the girls from work. Still, she'd been fairly certain she knew what was going on in Kagome's life until Mr. Ito had opened his mouth. Aiko turned a bright smile towards the girl sitting next to her, "Oh okay, I had to wonder. He seemed kind of protective while the windbag was running his mouth."

Had Hiei been acting protective of her at that time? Kagome wasn't certain, she'd been too busy trying to keep her temper in check to wonder what the apparition was thinking. Somehow she could see it of him though, it just seemed to be the way his personality was geared for. Slowly she shrugged her shoulders, unsure of just what Aiko was fishing for, "That's Hiei for you, you get used to him after a while." It was the truth, of course it would take some people longer than others. Being accustomed to demons did have it's advantages in some respects.

"Well in that case I won't feel bad in saying this. I.. like you Kagome, I like you a lot," Taking a deep breath, Aiko pushed on while staring at one of the ducks in an effort to avoid looking at the girl until she'd said what she wanted to, "You seem different from everyone else and we get along pretty well. I guess what I'm asking is.. Would you like to go out? Umm maybe have dinner or something tomorrow."

"You.. want to go out with me?" Kagome wasn't entirely certain what to say at that point, being asked out by the girl hadn't been what she'd expected to hear. For a moment she was tempted to brush it off as a casual invitation but the look in Aiko's eyes put an end to that train of thought. Kagome gave a gentle sigh, as much as she thought that Aiko was a good friend, she wasn't interested in her like that. Truthfully she wasn't interested in any females like that. In fact she hadn't given any thought to going out with anyone until recently The image of Hiei's bare chest with water dripping down from his hair came to mind and she licked her lips unconsciously, "I don't know what to say. I mean, you're a very nice girl but I'm just not..."

There was no missing the blush that had stained Kagome's cheeks when Aiko turned to look at her, "Not into girl's?" A sigh escaped her when the raven haired girl nodded her head, obviously uncomfortable with the question. Still, she couldn't just give up now. Her expression turned slightly anxious as she attempted to convince the girl, "One day out of the blue one of my best friends kissed me and I didn't understand why she did it or why I enjoyed it but eventually I accepted it. Maybe you're the same way?" It had often been said that she was persistent and she'd liked Kagome for a long time. Slowly she leaned forward, hoping to receive permission to at least try.

Disbelief was his most prominent emotion as he stared at the two girls and for a moment Hiei wondered if he was going to have to put a stop to what was happening. Until Kagome either refused or denied their claim she was to remain untouched but still he didn't move, wanting to see how it played out. His confidence in her was only reaffirmed when Kagome moved away from the other girl before their lips could meet. The priestess looked truly saddened that she had hurt her friend like that but she wasn't about to lead the girl on. As Aiko pulled back, her eyes fell back to the ground as she mumbled an apology before standing. The human was distressed over the gentle rebuff but she seemed to be handling it fairly well as she made an excuse to leave.

A thump to her right made Kagome look over and notice Hiei standing next to her. Mentally she cursed, kicking herself for not realizing he was there as well. It was bad enough that she'd missed Aiko's presence completely but now Hiei's as well? If she'd still been in the feudal era she could have been killed before she even knew what was happening. Somehow she doubted that he'd missed what had just happened but she wasn't about to come out and ask him if he'd been spying. Instead she settled on some general conversation, perhaps he just frequented the park, "Needed to get some fresh air as well?"

"I think we both know the truth of why I am here," Hiei stated, unwilling to let her pretend that he hadn't seen what had happened. As he continued to stare off into the distance, Hiei considered what had just occurred. It wasn't that the girl had anything against those who preferred their own gender. He knew that from being around her. She'd never taken an interest in anyone to his knowledge either, save that one annoying human boy who seemed infatuated with her so long ago. The apparition wanted to believe that they had something to do with it. Slowly he turned his gaze towards the miko, "Her feelings were sincere, why did you say no?" In reality there would have been more of an emotional attachment involved if she were to have gone with the girl.

A sigh escaped her as she turned to face him, absentmindedly swatting at a duck, "You want the truth? I've never thought of being with another woman even though the idea wouldn't bother me if the feelings were there. But I don't feel that way for her and...," she trailed off for a moment while shaking her head, "This is going to sound so stupid." Briefly she wondered if he'd laugh at her for this, especially considering she had just mentioned emotions and it had been determined that she didn't have feelings for him or Kurama besides friendship.

Now that his curiosity was fully aroused and the other girl had disappeared from sight, Hiei arched an eyebrow at her, willing her to continue. It was rare that she was ever hesitant to speak her mind about things, it was one of the things he liked about her even if he didn't agree with everything she said. "Don't stop now," he prompted, wanting to hear what she had to say.

"Alright, you'd better not laugh at me for this though. As she was talking, I closed my eyes and... you popped up in my head, looking like you did when you opened the door earlier," Kagome allowed her eyes closed once more, not wanting to see the look of amusement or superiority, either of which was quite likely considering who she was talking to. At the moment she had no idea why she was being so forthcoming with him. Hadn't she suffered enough humiliation to last a lifetime?

An awkward silence followed then, with Hiei being unsure of what to say. It made things simpler that she obviously found him attractive but any of his normal responses were likely to set the girl off and he didn't care to listen to her bitch about him being too cocky for his own good. Instead he settled on a fairly neutral statement, "I wouldn't dwell too much on it, most likely it's in reaction to the decision you must make."

Kagome nodded absently, "You're probably right. I should probably just take this as a hint or something." This was just another instance were Kagome was cursing her hormones, how hard would it be to look at this realistically without taking into account how both Hiei and Kurama looked? If she wanted to be honest with herself it was the lack of emotions on everyone's parts that bothered her the most. "Be honest with me Hiei. If I were to say yes to this, how is it going to work? I mean, I know you care for Kurama whether you want to admit it or not. He obviously cares about you. Where does this leave me? I don't want to feel like I'm some form of cheap entertainment."

"I cannot give you the complete reassurance you require. Kurama's capacity to care for others is far greater than my own, of this I'm sure you've already realized. It's entirely possible he will come to care for you just as he does for me in time but that's something that only he can determine. For myself, emotions are something to be abhorred. I'm not going to lie to you and say I'm going to coddle you and cater to your whims. It is enough that we get along as well as we do, if more should develop then so be it. But regardless you will not be treated as some form of cheap entertainment if that is your fear," Hiei stated with a bluntness that was sure to put most people off. It was nothing less than the honest truth of the matter and Hiei knew that it might hurt their chances for him to say such a thing but it needed to be done. If Kagome came into this relationship expecting flowers and sweet words from him at least then she was going to be very disappointed. It would be a cold day in hell before he expressed himself in such a fashion. The murmurs of sweet nothings were the foxes territory, not his own.

Kagome fell silent for several long moments, digesting his words. It was actually better than she'd hoped for, half of her had been expecting to hear that they'd only want to see her when she was warming the bed for them. There wasn't any way she'd tolerate being treated like a piece of ass and ignored the rest of the time. The offer of the added help with the bills just happened to be an ideal situation for her at least until she was able to get back on her feet. The fact that both of them were physically attractive did nothing to damper the side of her that said to accept their proposition. If nothing else she could accept and if things didn't work out then she could move back to the shrine like her mother had wanted. Knowing that she'd made up her mind she locked gazes with Hiei, "I guess my next question is where am I sleeping?"

"Hn, in bed with us of course. Kurama's already spoken about setting up the spare room for you if you need time to yourself but I don't see a real need for it," Hiei said while allowing some of the tension he'd been feeling to dissipate upon hearing her question. It would seem her mind was already made up which made things easier. It had been Kurama's idea to give her the spare room just because neither of them knew how she would take it when they began rutting on the bed. Just because she accepted their relationship might not mean she wanted to witness it first hand and forcing her to do so could make things very uncomfortable between the three of them. If Kagome decided to occupy the spare room on those occasions then neither of them were going to question it. The only difference it meant was that he'd be hopping from room to room until he was fully sated and ready to go to sleep.

"I guess I should start packing my things then. We'll give this a trial run, if it doesn't work out then at least we know we tried," Kagome said quietly. Once the words were spoken it felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, for the moment at least she no longer had to worry about her financial concerns. Groaning slightly from sitting too long in one spot, Kagome pulled herself to her feet. She had a lot of packing to do and she wasn't exactly looking forward to lifting all of those boxes by herself, "Feel up to giving me a hand with some of my stuff?"

"Hn, later tonight once I tell Kurama your decision we'll both come over and deal with your belongings," Hiei said as he reached up, threading his fingers through her hair for a moment which caused her eyes to widen slightly at the touch, "Try not to exhaust yourself tonight, I think a proper introduction is in order once you get settled in." If the meaning behind his words were vague, he quickly cleared it up when he pulled her mouth down to his. The kiss lasted only a few moments but it left the girl dazed when he finally pulled away and licked his lips. She was definitely sweeter tasting than he'd anticipated and he was more than looking forward to having her and the fox spread out on the bed before him just waiting to be devoured.

_**-Two Weeks Later-**_

"I can't believe we're actually doing this," Kagome said quietly while she carefully moved behind Kurama and prayed to every God she knew of that they wouldn't be caught. Two weeks ago she'd moved in with the two demons and she couldn't say that she'd come to regret the decision. Things had actually turned out better than she'd been hoping for and they'd quickly fallen into a routine that was acceptable to everyone. Things had gone without a hitch and the incident with Mr. Ito had been completely forgotten until they'd run into the man again. Of course, it hadn't helped matters that Hiei had pulled her into the men's bathroom of all places. The apparition hadn't been kidding when he'd told her just how demanding he was and he had no qualms about pulling her aside in a public place to satisfy himself.. Unfortunately her former boss had walked in only moments after Hiei had stripped her panties off and gone to his knees, propping one of her legs over his shoulder. Perhaps she should have double checked to make sure the door was locked instead of wondering just how fast it'd take Hiei to strip and push her against the wall.

As if that hadn't been bad enough Hiei hadn't wanted to stop what he was doing but the old bastard screeching at them had finally driven the apparition to the limits of his rather thin patience. Of course, trying to contain a murderous demon while frantically trying to tug undergarments back into their proper positions was no easy task either. When the insults started flying back and forth Kagome just knew that more attention was going to be drawn to her predicament than she'd ever anticipated. True to form, within moments the management of the restraunt had arrived to see what the disturbance was leaving her with the unenviable task of trying to explain just what was going on. Improvising as best as she could Kagome began to improvise having twisted her ankle although it still didn't explain what she'd been doing in the mens room in the first place.

Even to this day she wasn't quite sure how she'd managed to convince the manager that she had managed to hurt herself and Hiei was just doing the gentlemanly thing of helping her to the wrong bathroom. Somehow she doubted it was all her doing, Hiei had likely grown tired of the whole scene and had prodded things along with the use of his Jagan. Even after all this the shameless demon suggested they return home where he could continue where he left off much to Kagome's chagrin but the incident hadn't been forgotten. Once more thoughts of revenge resurfaced, though this time they were at Hiei's insistence.

Unfortunately most of Hiei's ideas included death or dismemberment to the fool who'd started the entire mess in the first place and it was Kurama's rather thoughtful idea to bring up Kagome's initial suggestion of doing the nasty on top of Mr. Ito's desk, only he carried the plan a bit further. Slung over his shoulder was a black bag filled with various electronics, one of which happened to be a micro camera. Perfect for catching the old man's horrified expression when he saw the condition of his desk in the morning. Shaking her head slightly she fixed the kitsune with an uneasy stare, "How did I let you both talk me into this again?"

"It was either this or go with Hiei's suggestion. A video camera is far preferable to tying the man up and having him watch us take you on his desk is it not?" Kurama's eyes twinkled in amusement as he saw Kagome pale even further. Truthfully he was rather fond of that idea himself but it would lead to some rather uncomfortable questions and consequences. No, this was definitely something better off done this way. The camera would broadcast the video of the office to the receiver set up at their house, eliminating the possibility of a tape being found. For now he gave her a reassuring smile, knowing that once they got started she'd forget her uneasiness, "Don't worry Kagome, we're not going to get caught."

"There are times the ideas the two of you come up with are enough to make me question my own sanity. This is one of those times," Kagome stated with a pout. This was by far the riskiest thing she'd ever done of this nature although Kagome was certain that the two demons with her had done far worse. When the pout only drew amusement from the two of them she dropped the look, "So how are we getting past the security cameras or should I even ask?"

"That's already taken care of," Hiei replied with amusement. Earlier in the day he'd arrived for an unscheduled appointment and seen to the wiring of the system himself. Kurama was usually the one to undertake such tasks but the fox had been busy ensuring that the video equipment was set up for their viewing pleasure later on. A startled squeak came from the woman in front of him when he took a moment to caress the inside of her thigh, causing him to chuckle darkly, "You're not getting out of this Kagome."

The feel of the apparition's hands on her was unexpected but she quickly calmed herself. Before she could say anything to him however the office door popped open under Kurama's skilled hands. It left Kagome to wonder just how much of his story had been left out when she'd been told he was once a thief. Sighing to herself she cast a look over her shoulder to Hiei, "I never thought I was, I just still can't believe you two talked me into this. My mother would be mortified to know of how much of a pervert I've become." As they stepped into the main room it was no surprise to see that all the lights were out. All was quiet as they made their way to Mr. Ito's office, thankfully the old man had never gotten around to hiring a security guard in addition to the system he'd had installed.

"She has nothing to do with this and I fail to see why you are complaining. We'll make sure you enjoy yourself," Hiei groused under his breath. Already he was tired of the talking and was more than ready to get onto the fun part. Reaching their destination he watched with barely restrained impatience as Kurama opened up the satchel and began removing equipment. With any luck this particular stage wouldn't take long if he knew the kitsune. As expected within moments the avatar had the light covering down and the camera screwed in place. A small hole was put in the plastic covering allowing a tiny lens to poke through. No one would ever know it was there as soon as the fixture was returned to its proper position.

Kurama then went to work on his lap top, typing in the commands required to activate the camera. As expected, an image appeared on the screen momentarily showing the three of them standing in the room. A slow smile spread over his face as he looked at his two lovers, "Okay, we're all set. The feed is going back to the house, we'll get a first hand view of his reaction once he arrives. " Once the computer was closed and set on a bookshelf Kurama turned to face the other two, his hands going to the top button of his shirt, "Shall we get started then?"

As Kagome's mouth went dry the sound of Hiei's cloak being yanked off drew her attention. It would figure that the apparition came prepared for this, being shirtless and without his customary twin belts. Instead only a sash held his pants up and with one swift yank even that was no longer a factor. Firm hands came to rest on her hips as Kurama moved in behind her and nuzzled her neck. Knowing that the time for protesting was over she leaned back against him, "You two have got to be two of the most sadistic men I have ever met in my life."

"I'll take that as a compliment of the highest order then," Kurama whispered as his fingers went to the hem of her shirt and slowly inched it up, exposing her taut stomach slowly. Despite Kagome's half hearted attempts at protests about this course of action, Kurama could tell by her scent alone that the idea of what was coming excited her. A moan came from the girl's throat as his fingers skimmed over her nipples while dragging the shirt up causing him to smile. It wouldn't be long before she willingly climbed up on that desk, ready for their every touch.

Over an hour later with their mission accomplished, Kagome was standing before the two demons making sure her clothing was back in their proper places. Kagome fixed the both of them with a look that clearly said round two was not going to be happening in this particular office building. "Shall we be going?"

"Hiei will escort you home, I'll be along shortly," Seeing the confused look that Kagome was giving him, Kurama decided to elaborate, "Mr. Ito is sure to call the police once he arrives. It would be wise if I made sure to remove our fingerprints from the room though for the rest of it, that is of no concern. None of our DNA is on record, therefor a search won't reveal much." Already he was beginning to grow a plant that gave off an eerie glow which illuminated all the fingerprints the light came into contact with. Once revealed they were quickly destroyed with the swipe of a cloth.

Hiei nodded and took their miko by the arm, leading her to the door. A quick glance over his shoulder revealed Kurama watching them leave and the apparition smirked at his partner, "Take your time Kurama, I'm sure I can keep her entertained until your return." Laughter followed his statement as they both walked out of the room, there was no doubt now that Kurama would be working double time just so he wasn't left out of any of the proceedings.

"You're sadistic, you know that?" Kagome's eyes twinkled with amusement as she looked at the apparition walking beside her, It would be interesting to see just how fast Kurama ended up making it home and just what position the man would find them in once he got there. Hiei wasn't finished, not by a long shot if previous experience was anything to go by. At least this time she'd have a soft bed beneath her, assuming they made it to the bedroom.

Taking a step closer to her, Hiei wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair for a moment before answering, "Like you are going to complain about what I've done this time. Or any other time for that matter. Let's go, unless you want me to take you here in the middle of the parking lot." The quick shake of her head in negation had the apparition laughing, one way or another they were going to get her adventurous side to come out more often. Quickly he wrapped his arms around her and swept her off of her feet before disappearing from sight.

_**-Several hours later-**_

It was nearly five in the morning before Kurama finally made his way back into their home. His meticulous nature demanded that he make sure that no finger prints remained and he'd been ready to walk out the door when he spied a long red hair resting on the chair he'd been seated in. Normally it wouldn't have been much of a concern for him but in this instance having an unusual hair color was not a good thing. So another two hours had been spent painstakingly searching for any further traces that would make them easily identifiable. For the most part the mess on the desk was left untouched, it was one of the main purposes for going there after all.

Quickly he kicked off his shoes and proceeded towards the bedroom where he knew that both of them would be. As Kurama opened the door the sight that greeted him was one that he'd been expecting. Predictably the both of them were naked, although what was surprising was the possessive way that Hiei was holding her sleeping form to his chest. Normally he was the one sandwiched between the apparition and the miko. This development was surprising as well as welcome, he no longer had any doubts about things working out for the three of them.

Slowly he climbed in bed after removing his own clothing, settling in comfortably on Kagome's other side. He was just about to reach for the remote to turn the video system on, though leaving it on mute when the apparition opened his eyes and regarded him tiredly, "You don't need to be awake now Hiei, everything's been taken care of. I was just making sure that the system began recording when I activated it last night so we can watch it later today."

Hiei nodded and closed his eyes once more, letting Kurama do what he needed to insure that the old fool's reaction would be captured on tape. It wasn't long before the kitsune finished what he was doing and settled in comfortably, wrapping an arm around both him and Kagome. Sleep was a welcome friend as they dozed off together, only to awaken once more when the sun streamed through a break in the curtains.

For once Kurama was the first to open his eyes even though Hiei followed shortly after upon feeling the avatar's movements in the bed. A quick glance at the clock revealed that it was just after eight and that the show would begin shortly. Wordlessly they both got up, going about their morning routine while Kagome continued to sleep. It wasn't exactly surprising that she was so exhausted, normally after one of Hiei's more vigorous sessions anyone would be praying for rest. Eventually Kurama made his way back into the bedroom to find that Hiei had returned a few minutes earlier and resumed his position on the bed.

Kagome was just now stirring as Kurama took a seat next to her, turning the television on. "It's getting close to that time. Would you rather watch now or later?" He nearly chuckled as her expression brightened, all traces of sleepiness gone as she gazed up at him. It was interesting to note that she didn't move from her position of being pillowed on Hiei's chest which he found amusing, especially considering she'd been asleep when they'd both left and still asleep when he'd come in. It could only mean that the apparition had put her there, though by the look on his face even if confronted he'd deny the whole thing.

"Now. After all that I'd rather see a live performance," Kagome said mischievously just before she swiped the glass of orange juice that Kurama had brought into the room with him. Slowly she took a sip before handing it back. She raised an eyebrow at Hiei when she noticed their position before his arms loosened from around her and he resumed a look of indifference. His expression had her rolling her eyes just before she placed a light kiss on his lips, "Good morning to you too grumpy."

Seeing the apparition scowl slightly at the pet name Kurama resisted the urge to snicker and turned the television back on. Within moments he'd also activated the feed they'd wired from the office. As expected the desk was in perfect view and by the looks of it no one had entered yet. For once they were all thanking the old man's predictability in his strict orders of no one was to go into his office without explicit permission. "He should be in soon, it's nearly nine," Kurama stated lazily after looking at the clock.

Kagome stared at the screen in disbelief for a few moments, "Wow we really made a mess of things in there didn't we?" Streaks over white littered the desk, some in large splatters that had dried while others looked smeared. Even though she couldn't see it, Kagome just knew that there was at least one imprint of her ass on that desk as well. Mr. Ito was going to have an absolute fit when he saw the condition his office was in.

The expression on Hiei's face turned smug as he looked at the woman laying next to him, "That was the entire purpose of going though I won't deny that I wouldn't mind a repeat performance." While it might take some convincing, Hiei was positive that they could get the woman to agree with whatever they'd proposed from now on. Little by little she was loosening up on that conservative nature she'd been brought up with from living at a shrine. Movement on the corner of the screen caught his attention, "Look here comes the fool now."

Laughter filled their bedroom as the man came into view. The look on Mr. Ito's face was priceless when he come to a halt before his desk, confusion marring his features. Clearly he didn't realize just what he was looking at for the moment as he moved closer, bending down to peer at a rather large smear. His fingers brushed one of the stains before his gaze was diverted to the edge of the desk where Kurama had taken her. It wasn't long before his features clouded with rage and he began gesticulating wildly as he screamed for his secretary to come in immediately.

Kagome began snickering as the man continued to rant, demanding to know who had the audacity to pull such a disgusting stunt. As he stormed out into the main room more screaming could be heard as he ordered the responsible party to come forward before he called the police. Of course no such confession was forthcoming, the guilty parties having too much fun laughing at his amusement from the comfort of their bedroom. "You know we'll have to go in and get the camera system eventually," Kagome said between giggles.

"That is easy enough, although you do realize if we go in again I've got a few more positions I'm of a mind to try out," Hiei replied, his tone one of mischief. Already he was liking this idea as he watched Kagome's features flush with both embarrassment and arousal. He was going to have to begin making a list of all the places that he'd thought about at one point or another taking one of his lover's in.

Shaking her head in amusement, Kagome kept her gaze affixed to the television screen though she was almost painfully aware of the men on each side of her, "You just want to get back in there so we can get us on tape. I'm not sure who the bigger pervert is out of the two of you." Both demons continued to surprise her on a daily basis with just how far their deviant natures ran.

At this Kurama began chuckling and picked up the remote, turning the record setting off and setting the video back to the beginning, "Is that really the reason?" His eyes flickered gold for a moment as he pushed the play button, causing Kagome to eye him warily. Leaning back he made himself comfortable, knowing that the girl was about to get a surprise.

Kagome's eyes widen in shock as the video began playing, revealing the three of them standing there for a moment before Hiei began his strip tease that had started it all, "Oh my God! You two are shameless!" She couldn't believe what she was seeing, never had she thought that she'd be the star of a home made porn movie but that was just what had happened. Tearing her eyes away from the television she turned her attention to the two men beside her, their looks anything but reassuring. In fact, the two of them looked ready to pounce. Swallowing hard, Kagome fidgeted under the blanket realizing she was still quite nude, "Uh guys?"

"Guys!"

Before long the television and incidentally the home movie were forgotten in favor of even more pleasurable things although later Kagome would have to wonder exactly why she'd been mortified in the first place


End file.
